Talk:Need for Speed/@comment-7180588-20170605233904
=The Bree Chronicles Wiki= Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= =Private Messages= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *4:18SaveLabRatsHi *Where should we be? *4:21Chase McFlyHmm.. *Well I kinda lost what we did yesterday, so.. *Let's begin here *4:22SaveLabRatsMaybe we did scavenger hunt *4:22Chase McFlyHold on let me see *Chyna: It's a clue Olive and Chase were kidnapped *This warehouse on this map that's circled in red *4:23SaveLabRats(did they call chase?) *4:23Chase McFly(Not yet) *4:23SaveLabRatsKaz: I'll call Chase *4:23Chase McFly(Why would they if he's at the warehouse where they are looking for him?) *4:24SaveLabRatsGood point *4:24Chase McFlyChyna: Let's go, team. *Bree: Let me come *4:25SaveLabRatsChyna: Fine, but stay close *4:25Chase McFlyFletcher: Alright, so here we are... *Chyna: Here's the plan *I will superspeed and save Olive and Chase, Kaz will burn through teh ropes *Bree, Fletcher, you guys distract Mr. Terror and freeze her in place *4:31SaveLabRatsBree: Achoo! Got it *4:32Chase McFlyFletcher: I maybe your son *But I'm the responsible one, Mom. *So just give Olive and Chase back after you fix Chyna's emotions up *(Bree lets out a large sneeze that makes him topple over) *Fletcher: Bree, you're a cow *Cause you're UDDERLY stupid by knocking me over *4:35SaveLabRatsBree: Sorry *4:35Chase McFlyBRB *4:36SaveLabRatsK *4:38Chase McFlyBack *4:39SaveLabRatsk *4:39Chase McFlyBree: Fletcher I beg to differ *There are things I'm better than you at *Like strategizing *4:43SaveLabRatsFlecther: Hey! *4:43Chase McFlyChyna: She has a point *Fletcher: Oh that's it I quit *4:44SaveLabRatsBree: I think we hurt his feelings *4:44Chase McFlyKaz: I just put Mr. Terror in Mighty Max... *Fletcher: Alright (geoleaps out) *Kaz: Oh no we need to go get him! *4:45SaveLabRatsBree: It's all my fault! If I wasn't bragging about myself and made him jealous, none of this would have ever happened! *(?sound familiar?) *4:46Chase McFly(What d you mean) *4:47SaveLabRats'(Lab Rats Skylar said the same thing to Lab Rats Bree in The Rock) *4:47Chase McFly(Oh yeah) *Kaz: Well he's at Mighty Max no doubt *Olive, Chase, you okay? *4:48SaveLabRatsPM *You there? *4:54Chase McFlyYes *4:54SaveLabRatsk *(flecthjer opens the arcturion) *4:55Chase McFly(Not yet) *4:55SaveLabRatsk *4:56Chase McFly(They arrive at Mighty Max *Fletcher: I am joining you Mr, Terr-Mom. *4:57SaveLabRats(maybe douglas/mr terror got geoleap to penthouse and warn the elite force about flecther and the arcturion as the team is searching for fledcdther **flecther *4:58Chase McFly(No wait I have an emotional sequence planned where Olive and Fletcher rekindle their friendship *Bree: Fletcher, no, don't tur evil. *4:59SaveLabRatsI'm sorry. I'm really sorry. (cries) dont go *4:59Chase McFlyFletcher: It's okay, but *I was just feeling down' *Like none of you care about me *Do you all care for me? *5:00SaveLabRatsBree: We do! *Chyna: Yeah *5:00Chase McFlyFletcher: Even you, Olive? *5:00SaveLabRatsOlive: Yeah, I do too *5:00Chase McFlyAfter our break-up we've kinda been non-friends *Fletcher: Yay *Mr. Terror: Congrats, guys *5:01SaveLabRatsOlive: What's going on? *5:02Chase McFlyMr. terror: You did it *You followe dmy scavenger hunt *5:02SaveLabRatsDouglas turns off the cybercloak *Douglas: Suprise! *5:03Chase McFlyFletcher: Wow, Douglas *What' sthe prise? *5:04SaveLabRatsDouglas: Oh, I disguised myself as mr terror so we could have a superhero themed scavenger hunt *You guys did it *5:05Chase McFlyChase: Show tehm the prize, Douglas *5:18SaveLabRatsDouglas: It's a digital meroy book. Lets go back to the penthouse *5:19Chase McFlyFletcher: Sounds awesome *(episode ends) *That was "The Big Oil Spill" *Let's make a new one *Fletcher: Olive, I'm so glad we're friends again *5:21SaveLabRatsyeah. Olive/Flecther can be the subplot of The indtruder. Bree will have Chase's role, but AJ will be the same *5:22Chase McFly(Sure, I'm planning to have Chase get jealous and briefly turn evil, before Fletcher saves him next episode and then TI can occur) *5:23SaveLabRatsk *5:23Chase McFly(Then Gao Arc and then you direct the rest) *5:24SaveLabRatsk *5:24Chase McFlyChase: Yeah..you and Olive *5:28SaveLabRatsChase: Ugh *5:29Chase McFlyBree: Chase, I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that *Chase: Am I choppe dliver? *5:47SaveLabRatsGTG dinner *5:50Chase McFlyBye